The present invention relates to treatments for allergic dermatitis and, more particularly, to a treatment for Toxicodendron dermatitis, which results from contact with the Rhus oleoresin urushiol.
Urushiol is the toxin responsible for the allergic dermatitis caused by contact with the sap of commonly encountered noxious plants such as poison ivy, poison oak, and poison sumac, and related plants found throughout the world. Urushiol or related chemicals are also found in the Anacardiaceae group, which includes, among others, the lacquer tree of Asia, mango tree, cashew shell oil, and in certain nut shells, such as the walnut.
The American Academy of Dermatology estimates that there are up to 50 million cases of urushiol induced contact dermatitis annually in the United States alone. No one is sure of the number of world wide annual exposures but some experts estimate that the number could be double that of the United States. Accordingly, urushiol induced contact dermatitis is a world wide problem.
Chemically, urushiols are mixtures of catechols with long, hydrophobic, carbon(alkyl) side chains at the three position of the catechol ring. For example, poison ivy contains predominantly 3-n-pentadececylcatechols (C-15) and poison oak contains predominantly 3-n-heptaecylcatechols (C-17). When located inside an unruptured plant leaf, Urushiol is a light, colorless oil. When exposed to oxygen, urushiol easily oxidizes and, after polymerizing, turns a blackish color.
The reaction is the result of exposure to the oleoresin containing the urushiol. The reaction is an allergic eczematous contact dermatitis characterized by redness, swelling, papules, vesicles, bullac, and streaking.
Treatment has historically consisted of attempting to remove the oil as quickly after exposure as possible: applying rubbing alcohol, washing effected areas with water, and showering with soap and water. Unfortunately, if the above procedure is not commence within minutes of exposure the regimen will not remove the toxin but may limit its spread.
Attempts have been made to find both prophylactic treatments as well as post-exposure treatments. To date, no vaccine has been developed and the prior art treatments are not without shortcomings. One treatment example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,074 to Stewart which teaches and claims a treatment for poison ivy which includes a composition including linseed oil, an astringent, a starch, an essential oil and a citrus oil. One shortcoming of this patent is that linseed oil can cause irritation itself A second shortcoming of this patent is that it requires that the composition be applied to the effected areas up to twice a day until the rash is gone. The composition provides what appears to be only very temporary palliative relief of poison ivy symptoms and does not appear to alter the course of the malady.
Other proposed treatments are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,620,527, 5,011,689 4,499,086, 4,259,318, 4,002,737, 3,862,331, 3,875,301, and 3,922,342.
Yet other prior art attempts have focused on prophylactics for preventing the dermatitis. One example is seen is U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,151 to Waali which discloses and claims a prophylactic treatment based upon Aluminum Chlorhydrate. Of course, the most significant shortcoming associated with prophylactic treatments is that they are only effective if applied before exposure to the urushiol; an occurrence that rarely takes place.
A significant advance in the treatment of poison ivy is seen in an unpatented product sold under the mark Tech-Nu(copyright) and manufactured by Tec Laboratories, Inc. of Albany, Oreg. However, this product is not without shortcomings. This product was originally developed as a treatment for radiation exposure. It was discovered, however, that the product also provided some relief for poison ivy exposure. The main active ingredient in the Tech-Nu-(copyright) product is Octylphenoxy-polyethoxyethano. The four octyl groups of this chemical are to large too surround the non polar moieties in the urushiol. Therefore, it only partially matches the polarity of urushiol. Thus, the action of this product renders the urushiol only partially inactive. Since the urushiol remains partially active and continues to cause irritation, only temporary relief is provided and multiple applications are necessary. Also, the chemical makeup of the product requires that it be applied no later than eight hours after exposure to urushiol.
There is need, therefore, for a safe, effective treatment for dermatitis caused by exposure to the toxin urushiol. The treatment should provide complete relief from the signs and symptoms associated with the dermatitis in limited treatments and be effective at any point during the dermatitis cycle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a treatment for urushiol induced allergic dermatitis, the treatment providing almost immediate and permanent relief in usually one treatment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a treatment in a method that utilizes a composition that chemically attaches to available urushiol receptors to block its allergic reaction properties and to release the urushiol so that it can be removed from the skin.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a treatment for urushiol induced contact dermatitis that includes a first nonyl phenyl ethoxylate, a second nonyl phenyl ethoxylate, acetylated lanolin alcohol, sodium lauryl sarcosinate, EDTA, a foam stabilizer, water, and inert polyethylene granules.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a treatment which is safe to use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a treatment for urushiol induced allergic dermatitis which is topical, can be purchased over the counter and is economical.
The above objects of the invention are provided for in a topical treatment for urushiol induced contact dermatitis. According to the invention, a method is provided for applying a composition of substances to the effected area, working the composition into the effected area, and removing the composition from the effected area. The composition comprises at least one ethoxylate in combination with Sodium Lauryl Sarcosinate or; xe2x80x9cSLSxe2x80x9d). It is believed that this combination binds to the available urushiol receptors rendering it inactive. The affinity of the receptors for the ethoxylates also appears to cause a release of the urushiol from its epidermal bonds for bonding to the composition. An inert scrubbing agent, such as polyethylene beads, can also be included to assist in the release of the urushiol. Acetylated lanolin alcohol sodium lauryl sarcosinate, EDTA, a foam stabilizer, and water can also be added to the composition without effecting performance.